During labor and delivery, neonates can be infected by pathogens from an asymptomatic mother. A rapid and accurate diagnostic screen would enable immediate and effective intervention in both the mother and neonate. This would be especially beneficial when prenatal cultures have not been taken, such as in cases of preterm labor. In this proposal, we will demonstrate the feasibility of a nucleic acid-based multiplex test for the detection and quantification of the most common perinatal pathogens; Streptococcus agalactiae (group B streptococcus), Neisseria gonorrhoeae, Chlamydia trachomatis, and herpes simplex virus 1 and 2. Conserved nucleotide sequences within each genome will be targeted for PCR amplification. Each primer set will be optimized using TaqMan technology in a multiplex format. The amplicons will then be quantified on the Luminex xMAPTM platform, that can simultaneously detect up to 100 targets. This approach takes advantage of the sensitivity of PCR, while using a rapid, multiplex detection system. The ultimate goal is to develop a commercial diagnostic platform that can simultaneously and rapidly screen for all types of potential perinatal pathogens.